


you searched for katsuki yuuri

by nox_noctis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Oops?, i got bored and decided to create an entire wikipedia page for yuuri, the author has no regrets, wikipedia page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_noctis/pseuds/nox_noctis
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri’s very own Wikipedia page!Essentially, I decided I was going to create a full Wikipedia page for Yuuri for no reason at all. Then I figured someone might find it interesting. So now it’s on AO3.In my defense, I was bored.





	you searched for katsuki yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> essentially, i decided I was going to create a full wikipedia page for yuuri for no reason at all. then i figured someone might find it interesting. so now it’s on ao3.
> 
> in my defense, i was bored.
> 
> all of the information comes from the show/wiki. all scores, competitions, etc are all things that actually happened in the show. it’s all canon, folks. the page only covers knowledge from season one.
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!! (◕‿◕✿) 
> 
>  
> 
> [faq](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com)  
> [faq](https://eggelstean.tumblr.com/faq)  
> [fic playlists](https://open.spotify.com/user/ehbarron27?si=CalJjwvFREWoumYi9HadbA/)  
> [submit a request](https://goo.gl/forms/1Gqz4QPADhiHa55A3)  
> 

# Katsuki Yuuri

* * *

  **From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

Katsuki Yuuri (born November 29th, 1992) is a competitive men's singles figure skater representing Japan. He is accomplished on the international circuit, competing from the age of 18. His most notable accomplishments as of 2017 include taking a gold medal at Japanese nationals, Silver at the 2016 Cup of China, and Silver at the 2016 Barcelona Grand Prix Final. He holds the world record for highest Free Skate score, achieved while competing at Barcelona Grand Prix final. He is slated to compete in the 2017-2018 competition season. He became engaged to fellow figure skater and five-time World Champion representing Russia, Viktor Nikiforov. He currently resides in St. Petersburg, Russia with his fiancé, training for the upcoming season.

**Name - Katsuki Yuuri**

**_Image Description - Katsuki Yuuri is pictured at a press conference announcing his theme for the 2016-2017 season_ **

**Romaji -** Katsuki Yūri

 **Kanji -** 勝生 勇利

 **Cyrillic** \- катсуки ыуури

 **Gender** \- Male

 **Birthday** \- November 29th, 1992

 **Age** \- 24

 **Height** \- 173 cm (5'8)

 **Blood Type** \- A

**Family**

Hiroko Katsuki (Mother)

Toshiya Katsuki (Father)

Mari Katsuki (Older Sister)

Victor Nikiforov (Fiancé)

 **Country represented -** [ Japan ](http://japan.com)

**Born -** November 29th, 1992 (age 24)

Hatsetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan

 **Hometown -** Hatsetsu, Japan

 **Residence -** St. Petersburg, [ Russia ](http://russia.com)

**Height -** 173cm (5’8)[1]

 **Coach -** [ Viktor Nikiforov ](http://viktor-nikiforov.wikipedia.com)

**Former coaches -** [Celestino Cialdini](http://celestiono-cialdini.wikipedia.com)

 **Skating club -** Hatsetsu Skate Club

 **Training locations** Hatsetsu, Japan, St. Petersburg, Russia

 **Former training locations -** Detriot, United States

 

**ISU Personal Best Scores**

**Combined total** 319.41

2016 Grand Prix Final

 **Short Program** 109.97

2016 Rostelecom Cup

 **Free Skate** 221.58

2016 Grand Prix Final

* * *

 

Contents: [hide]

1\. Early Life

2\. Career

     2.1 Early Career

     2.2 2015 Season

     2.3 2016 Season

3\. Signature Moves

4\. Programs

5\. Personal Life

     5.1 Personality

     5.2 Relationships

     5.3 Skills

6\. Competitive Highlights

7\. Trivia

8\. Photo Gallery

9\. Detailed Results

10\. References

11\. External Links

 

* * *

 

  1. Early Life



Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan, where his family owns and operates the last bathhouse inn remaining in the town.

Yuuri began figure skating as a child at Ice Castle with his childhood friends, Yuuko Nishigori and Takeshi Nishigori. His ballet teacher, [ Minako Okukawa ](http://minako.com), was the one who had recommended him to learn figure skating.[1]

Currently, Yuuri is a top figure skater certified by JSF (Japan Skating Federation).[2]

When he was 18, Yuuri moved to [ Detroit ](http://detriotinfo.com) to train under Coach Celestino Cialdini and ended up staying there for five years. While there, he became friends with his roommate, [ Phichit Chulanont ](http://phichit.com).

  1. Career



2.1 Early Career

2.2 2015 Season

2.3 2016 Season 

 

* * *

 

  1. Signature Moves



Katsuki has a very well-developed, unique step technique that has been fine-tuned due to the amount of time he spends on the ice. He is also known more for his intricate step-sequences and spin combinations than his jumping abilities. His masterful and intricate footwork greatly increases his presentation score. The Cup of China is the only competition where Katsuki’s technical score outweighed his presentation score.

 

* * *

 

  1. Programs



_2016-2017 Season_

 

**Short Program - In Regards to Love: Eros**

 

The song is one of two different arrangements, written to encompass two different aspects of love. [ Eros ](http://eros.com) is defined as romantic and/or sexual love.

 

The program itself is completely backloaded and consists of a step sequence in the first half, and three jumps (as per ISU regulation) in the second half. The first jump is a Triple Axel from a spread eagle, the second is a Quad Salchow, and the last is a Quad Toe-Triple Toe combination.

 

**Free - Yuri on ICE**

 

Yuri on ICE is an original composition written by Ketty Abelashvili, a friend of Katsuki’s from his days in Detroit. It was originally written to represent his career in figure skating, but has since been redone to not only encompass that as well as Yuuri's journey in realizing what love means to him.

 

The program itself features twelve jumps in all, with seven of them being in combination (thus not violating the eight jump element rule). The first half of the program features a Quad Toe-Double Toe combination, a Quad Salchow, a Triple Loop, a Triple Axel, and a Triple Flip. There's a brief intermission period with additional figure skating elements, starting with a lunge, then a spread eagle, and then an Ina Bauer. The second half consists of a Triple Axel-Single Loop-Triple Salchow combination, then a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe combination, then the step sequence. The last jump is a Quad Toe Loop

 

During the Cup of China, Katsuki spontaneously changed his last jump to a Quad Flip. He reverts to the Quad Toe Loop for the Rostelecom Cup. During the Grand Prix Final, Katsuki spontaneously changed his Triple Loop into a Triple Flip, and his Triple Flip into a Quad Toe Loop, in order to increase the difficulty of his free program. He also makes his final jump a Quad Flip, as previously performed in the Cup of China.

 

**Exhibition - Duet: Stay Close to Me**

Katsuki skates his own exhibition skate but not in solo. He does it alongside Victor as a pair skate. This program is modeled after Nikiforov’s program, originally a solo. Katsui and Nikiforov modified it into a duet for exhibition use.

 

* * *

 

  1. Personal Life



5.1 Personality

Katsuki Yuuri is known to be "the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart." He is soft hearted and easily devastated in the face of failureーso much so that he can slip into a depression for months at a time. He is quiet, kind, and easily embarrassed, but he is also shown to be stubborn and extremely competitive.

After being taken under Viktor Nikiforov's wing as a student, Katsuki begins to steadily develop more confidence in himself. He becomes determined to chase his dreams, and even brushes off most of [ Yuri Plisetsky ](http://plisetsky.com)'s attempts to insult or humiliate him.[4] However, he still becomes easily discouraged and anxious and doesn't know how to deal with being the person to beat.[5] [6]

During competitions, he tends to be a bit colder and more self-centered due to his anxiety and competitive nature but is learning to pay more attention to those around him thanks to Nikiforov.

 

5.2 Relationships

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Katsuki Yuuri was a huge fan of Viktor Nikiforov ever since he was a child, and it has greatly inspired him to skate. An early wish of Katsuki’s was to be able to meet Nikiforov on the ice at a similar level and to one day surpass the Russian. Katsuki’s admiration of Victor led him to get a poodle, similar to the one Nikiforov owned, and named it after him as well.[2]

Nikiforov walked into Katsuki’s life after watching him perfectly replicate his free skate, Stay Close to Me.[2] As a coach, Nikiforov initially only trained Katsuki physically, but after noticing that Katsuki’s emotion tended to affect his skating, Nikiforov made an effort to get to know Katsuki on a more personal level. Katsuki was at first rather afraid and distant from Nikiforov, but as the days went on, he became closer with the Russian. Katsuki’s free skate, and eventually short program as well were dedicated to Nikiforov.

Katsuki’s grew closer to Nikiforov to the point where he became afraid that his actions would have consequences on Nikiforov. He also frets that Victor would leave him, and begged Nikiforov to always remain by his side. Katsuki also spontaneously changed the final jump of his free skate into Nikiforov’s signature jump in a bid to surprise Victor. In response, Nikiforov knocked Katsuki onto the ice with a kiss after the program was over, saying it was the only way Nikiforov could surprise Katsuki more.[6]

In Barcelona, before the Grand Prix Final, Katsuki presented Nikiforov with a gold ring as a birthday/Christmas present for the Russian. Nikiforov also placed a gold ring on Katsuki’s finger and later confirmed the pair rings to be engagement rings, stating that they would get married when Katsuki won gold at the Grand Prix Final.

It was revealed that Nikiforov’s first true personal encounter of Yuuri was during the previous year's Grand Prix Final, where they had danced together. Yuuri had begged Nikiforov to come to the onsen that his family runs and to be Yuuri's coach. Katsuki, having been drunk at the time, has no memory of this first encounter.[3]

After the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, Katsuki moved to Saint Petersburg, Russia, to be with Nikiforov.[7]

 

**Yuri Plisetsky**

Katsuki Yuuri was aware of Yuri Plisetsky's reputation as the infamous "Russian Punk" and, despite Plisetsky being younger, Katsuki was still intimidated by him. Katsuki’s first known meeting of Plisetsky was during the closing ceremony of the Grand Prix Final, where Plisetsky tried to threaten him into retiring.[2]

Katsuki admired Plisetsky for being so talented at such a young age and for his jumping technique. He saw Plisetsky as much more confident than he is and was jealous of how comfortable he is in his ability, as well as how relaxed he was around Victor Nikiforov. Nonetheless, Katsuki now sees Plisetsky as a friend, watching out for his well-being and cheering for him during competitions, never once having ill-wishes towards the younger skater. Plisetsky, though usually hostile towards Katsuki, is also seen to show kindness to the older skater, teaching the latter how to properly land a quad Salchow, and offering Katsudon Pirozhki to Katsuki for Katsuki's birthday. Plisetsky eventually comes to see Katsuki as a worthy rival and no longer wishes for Katsuki to quit competitive skating, as he became angry when it was rumored that Yuuri would retire after the Barcelona GPF.

Yuuri's first true encounter of was during the Sochi GPF banquet, where he had drunkenly challenged Plisetsky to a dance-off. Yuuri has no memory of the meeting, but Plisetsky remembers this and keeps pictures of the banquet on his phone.[3]

 

**Phichit Chulanont**

Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont were roommates and rink-mates during their time together in Detroit under Celestino's coaching. Chulanont is shown to be familiar with Yuuri's skating style as a result. The two of them are very close, as Yuuri is comfortable with calling him at night and using basic Thai in their conversations.[8] This is also exemplified as Chulanont has shared his hopes and dreams with Katsuki. Viktor Nikiforov reveals that Chulanont is the only foreign skater that Katsuki truly regarded as a friend. Chulanont also refers to Katsuki as his best friend[3] and is supportive of Katsuki and Nikiforov being together.

 

* * *

 

_5.3 Other Skills_

Katsuki Yuuri has taken ballet lessons for even longer than he's been a figure skater. He has been under the instruction of Minako Okukawa since he was a child and has shown exemplarly technique as a result of his years of practice. Katsuki began dancing with Ballet classes at a young age but has also been shown to be skilled in other dance disciplines, like break-dancing, interpretive and ballroom dance, and pole dancing.[3]

* * *

 

  1. Competitive Highlights



Katsuki currently holds the world record for free skate score. He shattered his idol and coach, Victor Nikiforov’s, free skate world record with a score of 221.58. Katsuki also surpassed all expectations by coming in second at the 2016 Grand Prix Final by only .12 of a point. This is an incredible achievement given Katsuki’s disastrous 2015 season, coming in 6th at the Grand Prix Final.

 

* * *

 

  1. Trivia


  * The name Yuuri means "Courage to win" (勇利).
  * The toshi (利) in Toshiya (利也) is also the ri in Yuuri (勇利) and Mari (真利).
  * Yuuri's favorite dish is a 900 kcal breaded pork cutlet bowl.
  * Yuuri gains weight very easily because of his mood swings and love for katsudon (pork cutlet bowl), so he has to be especially vigilant concerning his weight.
  * Yuuri owns a Macbook Air.[8]
  * Victor's love for poodles greatly rubbed off onto Yuuri. Yuuri's phone case features poodles and his lock screen as well as his phone profile picture is a picture of Vicchan[2]. Yuuri owns a poodle soft toy that looks like Makkachin[7], and sometimes poodle soft toys are thrown for him during competitions.[5]
  * Yuuri became the ambassador of the Japanese city of Hatsetsu on the 29th of November 2017 as a birthday gift for bringing more than 40,000 overseas tourists to the town. [11]



 

* * *

 

  1. Gallery



 

 __Image Description -_ Katsuki Yuuri striking his final pose after finishing his  _ _Short Program at the Cup of China_

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki preparing for his Short Program before the music begins _

 

__Image Description -_ (From left to right) Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, Makkachin, and Katsuki Yuuri sit together all smiling] _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki celebrating in the Kiss and Cry with Coach Viktor Nikiforov _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki practicing his Free Program at his home rink in Hatsetsu, Japan _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont, and Christophe Giacometti on the podium for the Cup of China _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki practicing ballet under the instruction of his childhood mentor, Minako Okukawa _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki speaking after winning the Onsen on Ice competition against Plisetsky with support from Nikiforov _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki on his way to the ice to compete at Japanese nationals in 2016 _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki pictured at his home rink in Hatsetsu, Japan _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki and Nikiforov’s infamous meeting at the 2015 Grand Prix Final Banquet _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki and Nikiforov reunite after being separated during the Rostelecom Cup _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki and Nikiforov’s viral first kiss after the Cup of China free program _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki and Nikiforov exchange engagement rings outside La Sagrada De Familia _

 

__Image Description -_ Katsuki and Nikiforov’s exhibition program, the first MLM pair skate in the international competitive figure skating circuit _

 

__Image Description -_ Nikiforov, Katsuki, and Plisetsky on the cover of a magazine _

 

* * *

 

  1. Detailed Results



**2016 Season**

The 2016 Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship

 

**Scores**

Skater

| 

Place

| 

Short Program Score

| 

Free Skate Score

| 

Total Score  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Yuuri Katsuki

| 

1st

| 

94.36

| 

165.20

| 

259.56  
  
Kenjirou Minami

| 

2nd

| 

62.83

| 

152.14

| 

214.97  
  
Fujiwara Hikaru

| 

3rd

| 

66.28

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Omiki Yuuto

| 

4th

| 

68.55

| 

-

| 

-  
  
 

The 2016 Cup of China

**Scores**

Skater

| 

Place

| 

Short Program Score

| 

Free Skate Score

| 

Total Score  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Phichit Chulanont

| 

1st

| 

86.75

| 

199.01

| 

285.76  
  
Yuuri Katsuki

| 

2nd

| 

106.84

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Christophe Giacometti

| 

3rd

| 

85.60

| 

198.21

| 

283.81  
  
Georgi Popovich

| 

4th

| 

98.17

| 

154.27

| 

252.44  
  
Guang Hong Ji

| 

5th

| 

79.87

| 

168.82

| 

248.69  
  
Leo de la Iglesia

| 

6th

| 

87.98

| 

159.23

| 

247.21  
  
 

The 2016 Rostelecom Cup

**Scores**

Skater

| 

Place

| 

Short Program Score

| 

Free Skate Score

| 

Total Score  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy

| 

1st

| 

113.56

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Yuri Plisetsky

| 

2nd

| 

98.09

| 

199.87

| 

297.96  
  
Michele Crispino

| 

3rd

| 

89.65

| 

193.24

| 

282.89  
  
Yuuri Katsuki

| 

4th

| 

109.97

| 

172.87

| 

282.84  
  
Emil Nekola

| 

5th

| 

82.43

| 

189.15

| 

271.58  
  
Seung-gil Lee

| 

6th

| 

91.83

| 

164.37

| 

256.20  
  
 

The 2016 Grand Prix Final - Barcelona

 

**Scores**

Skater

| 

Place

| 

Short Program Score

| 

Free Skate Score

| 

Total Score  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Yuri Plisetsky

| 

1st

| 

118.56

| 

200.97

| 

319.53  
  
Yuuri Katsuki

| 

2nd

| 

97.83

| 

221.58

| 

319.41  
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy

| 

3rd

| 

86.71

| 

213.91

| 

300.62  
  
Otabek Altin

| 

4th

| 

112.38

| 

181.19

| 

293.41  
  
Christophe Giacometti

| 

5th

| 

102.37

| 

188.32

| 

290.69  
  
Phichit Chulanont

| 

6th

| 

95.73

| 

193.83

| 

289.56  
  
* * *

  1. References



2016  Barcelona Grand Prix Final Results[ 1 ](http://gpf2016results.com)

2016 The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Scores[ 2 ](http://japanisu.com)

2016 Cup of China Scoreboard[ 3 ](http://cupofchina2016.espn.com)

2016 Rostelecom Cup Results[ 4 ](http://russianskating.com)

* * *

 

  1. External Links



Viktor Nikiforov’s Instagram - [ https://v-nikiforov.instagram.com ](http://v-nikiforov.instagram.com)

Phichit Chulanont’s Instagram - [ https://phichit+chu.instagram.com ](http://phichitchu.instagram.com)

Katsuki Yuuri’s Fan Club - [ https://wordpress. katsukifc.com ](http://katsukifc.com)

Japan Skating Federation - [ https://ja.JSFskating.com ](https://ja.jsuskating.com)

International Skating Union - [ https://ISUskating.com ](https://isuskating.com)

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [faq](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com)  
> [faq](https://eggelstean.tumblr.com/faq)  
> [fic playlists](https://open.spotify.com/user/ehbarron27?si=CalJjwvFREWoumYi9HadbA/)  
> [submit a request](https://goo.gl/forms/1Gqz4QPADhiHa55A3)  
> 


End file.
